


An Empty Heart

by LydiaD1988



Series: A story of love and submission [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaD1988/pseuds/LydiaD1988
Summary: Increasingly self-destructive after his encounter with Morty, Rick runs to Unity for some tension relief. Guilt however continues to take its toll, and Morty feels he must intervene before its too late. Part 2 of ? in this series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I am projecting a bit of my personal angst into Morty, but I still think it's realistic for him. Enjoy.  
> *PS - I'd like to thank everyone very deeply for your kudos/comments. I am in a dark place currently and it really does brighten my day when I get notifications like that. It makes me feel like I'm being heard and understood. Thank you so much.

I didn’t think I’d ever write anything else like this. The last time I did I hid it under the mattress. It’s been there for a month.

To be honest, I’ve been kind of confused and sick about the whole thing – not grossed out but, I don’t know… but there wasn’t any point to us talking about it. I was just going to deal with my weird feelings and cough it up to him being drunk that night. I wasn’t going to let myself use it as evidence to get even more tangled up with him. I used to do that, when he first came here. I lived or died with every word he said.

I know I’m better about it now. I’ve had to be. Maintaining that blind level of devotion would’ve gotten me killed a hundred times over just in the first year. But I can’t help it. Somehow, more frequently than I’d care to admit, he still snakes his way under my skin. Some combination of words and facial expressions only he knows. A magic formula that triggers my muscle memory into full gear, causing my throat to close up and that constant sinking feeling in my stomach to grow ten times larger in a span of ten seconds. No matter how much I scream at myself that he’s a pathetic old man who’s opinion doesn’t matter…

It _does matter._

What happened that night… I can’t stop thinking about it. Whenever I jerk off I try to go to my regular stomping grounds – you know, big tits, me pounding into some random porn star. But every time I’m stroking it the image of how he looked at me when he had my dick in his mouth just invades my brain. He looked at me like I was God to him, like I was his whole world. That he lived or died with every word _I_ said.

I loved remembering him kneeling on the floor in front of me. He looked like he was willing to do _anything_. All I had to do was ask.

But I didn’t know what to ask for.

 

A week after it happened, I started to notice that Rick was not his usual functionally drunk self. He was getting _pissed_ every day. So pissed that a normal person would have died of alcohol poisoning. He was also being more of a dick to me than usual. He was using words to insult me that he didn’t usually use. It’s not like it was really bothering me - he spews that negative crap all the time, it kind of just bounces off me now. But I still noticed.

I was in the kitchen on Saturday washing off some dishes for Mom when he stumbled up next to me. He leaned with his back resting on the edge of the sink, his arm barely touching mine.

“M-Mo-agh-ty, we got a r-real problem here, Morty. There’s a serious security breach happening here.”

I sighed. “What are you talking about, Rick?”

His head swung back and forth so violently his neck looked like it was made of rubber. He was going to pass out any minute. I kept looking at him out of the corner of my eye so I could catch him if he fell. The last thing I needed was for him to be brain damaged.

“This is serious, you fucking pussy. There’s a bunch of -*urp* irregularities in the internet connection. Somebody could be spying on us, using it to t-track our movements. I checked the browser histories of everybody in the house and – “

“ _Rick,”_ I said, annoyed.

“Relax, I don’t care what boring vanilla porn you’re watching. That one with the two girls sucking that one guy’s dick was okay though. The red head was hot.”

I shook my head. “Jesus, Rick. You’re such an asshole.”

“Just saying, I bet that one got you all hot and sweaty.” He paused and looked at me, then continued. “Would’ve been better though if he’d pulled her hair and spanked her. Maybe throw some dirty words in there, like slut, whore. It’s better when they use their imagination a little bit, you know?”

I put down the dish I was washing and looked at him dead in the eye. What was he getting at? What did he want from me?

He grinned and started to walk away. He only barely got past the kitchen doorway when he collapsed on the floor.

I did the usual thing then: made him coffee and toast, changed his shirt, had Summer help me throw him on his cot. I left the food on the small desk in his room – when I went to check on him the next morning, it was still there.

A whole day went by with him still sleeping. The next morning when I brought him fresh coffee, I noticed he still hadn’t changed his pants. The B.O. was kind of rank so I put the mug down and started to undo his belt.

He barely stirred when I unzipped his fly. I rolled my eyes kind of angrily, asking myself why I was still getting annoyed doing this for him. Then, as I yanked on one of his pant legs, I saw he had a raging hard on through his boxers.

I looked down at his face. He was snoring and drooling – not really the stuff sex fantasies are made of – but he was dreaming about something. His face was flushed; his breath was shallow and panting.

Summer wasn’t in the room. It was dark except for a few glowing security monitors in the corner. I couldn’t help it. I brushed the back of my hand against his face to feel the heat in his cheeks. He flinched, but still arched up into my touch.

There was something about the way he was right then. Not even aware that I was there, that I was watching his every move. I ran my fingers through his hair. I put my face close to his mouth to feel his breath. On the tip of each one I could tell he wanted to whine. Whoever was touching him in his dream was making him crazy. Without any warning I heard him exhale very softly,

“Please….”

He was… begging for it.

I was fascinated.

Again with the back of my hand I brushed the side of his erection through his boxers, and again he arched up into it, audibly moaning. The sound alone made my cock jump.

I decided to leave quickly.

 

I tried to distract myself by watching TV and scrolling forever through social media, but every now and then my brain would summon the sound that he made again. At last I let my eyes roll back into my head while I savored the memory. My hand automatically went into my jeans – it didn’t take me long to finish.

 _Fan-fucking-tastic._ Jerking off thinking about a disgusting old man, helplessly passed out upstairs.

            My self-punishing thoughts were interrupted suddenly by another memory. His lips on my mouth. Dragon breath, dirty teeth and all.

            _But you’re the only one that’s mine._

            It had been beautiful. The passion had been endless. No reservations, no rushing. It was something pure and unadulterated that I wasn’t familiar enough with to name. But I knew what it was now.

It was _love._ As it was meant to me. As it should be.

And I felt terrified… terrified that I would never feel it again. That it would die with him, and I would be alone.

He’d spoiled me forever. I knew now that sex was more than just getting your rocks off. That it was far more massive and Earth-shattering than anybody who’s sixteen can possibly understand.

Tears were in the corners of my eyes. I laughed at myself, staring up at the living room ceiling.

“Can’t even jerk off anymore without…” I said out loud. I didn’t bother finishing the sentence. I didn’t want to give the truth a voice.

My phone told me it was past midnight. Summer was fucking her new boyfriend over at his house and Mom and Dad were on another “romantic” retreat somewhere. I really wish to God they’d stop beating a dead horse. I liked it better when he wasn’t here.

There wasn’t a reason though, right now, that I couldn’t go to his room if I wanted to.

I could kiss him right now, hold him, and it would be okay.

I skipped every other step on the stairs. I practically barged in, not even knocking first.

“Rick, I – “

I was just in time to see his left foot passing through the portal. Just a split second passed – enough for me to commit – before I jumped in after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing full well that I could potentially be in a very dangerous place, instinct told me to roll to the side. A wall was just to the right, giving me perfect cover. When I recognized where I was, I felt confused. Even a little angry.

“Why the hell would he come here?” I whispered. Looking around, I spotted him going around a corner down a hall. As quietly as I could I followed.

I heard Unity’s laugh, along with Rick’s, through a mostly closed door nearby. I pushed it open just enough for me to get a look inside.

It was her “main” body – the one that I had come to think of as her. But she was putting on… some _serious_ dominatrix gear. Fish nets, the works. Her glasses were still on and her hair was in a messy bun. She was like a naughty teacher fantasy right out of a porno. Rick was taking his clothes off.

“I’ll admit I was skeptical when you called,” she said. “I didn’t really think you’d be okay with this no strings attached deal.”

“Un, seriously. You know me and what I like and that’s a hard thing to find in this galaxy. Honestly I’m really glad we could be adult about this.”

“Me too. So… you’re sure this is what you want tonight? And you don’t want any holding back?”

“Absolutely, babe. Full throttle, a hundred and ten percent.”

“The last time you asked for that it got a little scary. Are you sure? Bruises and all?”

He walked up to her, now stark naked, and looked into her eyes, completely serious. I knew him well enough to know that he was feeling sad… empty. There were times he couldn’t hide it as well with his apathetic stare.

“Un, please…,” he said. “I need this.”

She touched his cheek gently and smiled. “I know you do, baby.”

Then she _smacked_ him.

She had done it so hard that he fell to the floor like a rag doll. He hadn’t resisted or even flinched. When he sat up and turned, he was hissing in pain, but the look in his eyes was one of deep satisfaction.

Sitting in a nearby chair, she said sternly, “Get me off, _now_.”

Docile, complacent, he quickly crawled to her and started licking her pussy. My face was probably the color of a lobster. My skin was burning.

She was petting his hair, calling him a good boy. He was groaning his appreciation every time she would speak. Then she started moaning loudly, and when she screamed she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and _pulled_ violently towards her.

When she was done, five other extensions of herself – all male – came out of the shadows, naked. They grabbed him and threw him on top of a table, one of them pulling his arms over the other side so he couldn’t move. He shoved his dick down his throat quickly after, fucking his mouth so hard that anyone else would have choked.

“You’ve got a long night ahead of you. Now be a good little slut and get used. That’s the only thing you’re good for.”

The other three men grabbed his legs and pulled his ass cheeks wide, spanking him and ramming their fingers in his hole. Five, six fingers at a time. He sighed and moaned like a virgin girl getting her first orgasm.

I didn’t know what I was watching. I just couldn’t make sense of it. But my dick was painfully hard. Watching his face, overwhelmed by pleasure and totally compliant. It was the most erotic thing _I’d ever seen._

One of them squirted a syringe of lube directly into Rick’s ass. Rick spasmed in what looked like pain, but he was spanked hard and told to hold still. Then the three of them took turns fucking him. Every thrust put Rick into some sort of hypnotic state that pleased him far more than I’d seen anything please him. It was filling the emptiness he had inside. It was _sating_ him.

The one fucking his mouth came all over his face. They all laughed, including the female Unity, who was watching in the corner and touching herself lazily.

“Take it all, bitch. You’re insides are gonna be coated in cum when we’re done with you.”

“We’re gonna make that hole into a nice little cream pie.”

Twenty minutes of this went by, and I half expecting to see blood dripping down from his legs. I was so aroused but so worried. I was twisted up inside, ready to storm in there and rescue him if I had to. But he had asked for his. I heard him. And he needed it. I didn’t realize that until then.

When the third one was done with him, they tossed him on the floor and a circle of five more men picked him up, their hard dicks surrounding him. He took two of them in his hands and another in his mouth.

Only a few minutes went by until four of the five came relatively at the same time. The two in his hands spilled all over his arms and chest. The one in his mouth – there was a lot – he was trying to swallow it but he gagged and had to spit some of it on the floor. The man _punched him._ Again I felt myself want to go inside, but something kept holding me back.

“You know the rules, bitch. Not a drop wasted. You take it all.”

His back, his legs – he was covered in cum. And his dick was so hard.

The fifth man came in a glass. He grabbed Rick’s hair and forced him to drink it. I watched his Adam’s apple dip up and down, and I came in my pants.

Everyone in the room laughed again.

When he took the last swallow, the female Unity crooned.

“That’s my good boy. “

Three more women then came into the room. They shoved him on the floor and one sat on his face while another fucked his dick. The third sucked his nipples, which made him crazy loud. He was loving that.

Two men joined in, rolling them all over so one could fuck his ass. The man spanked him and yelled, “raise it high in the air, bitch. I wanna see it.”

Rick obediently raised his ass as high as he could, his spine bowed in the middle. He spread his own ass cheeks, even as he went on eating the pussy attached to his face.

The man plowed into him mercilessly. They were all _using_ him, and even in the painful moments Rick was enjoying every minute of it. I sat on the floor against the wall, turning my back away from the door. I had seen enough.

“He’s a complicated guy,” a voice next to me said. It was a red-headed Unity, looking at me kindly.

“Do you have to … _hit_ him so hard?” I asked her.

“He hates himself. You know that. And I hate being a part of that cycle, but if we didn’t do it this way… he’d just cut himself, or worse. Do you understand, Morty?”

“You mean drink himself to death?”

Unity smiled sadly. “I didn’t say it was a perfect solution.”

I was suddenly disgusted with myself. Enjoying watching them hurt him… I couldn’t believe I sat back and let it happen. I started to cry.

“After it’s done, I’ll come get you and you can take care of him, okay?”

Through my tears I nodded. She started to cry, too.

“Morty… can I hold you?”

I leaned into her open arms and went on crying. She let me put my head against her chest… it was comforting at the time. I was grateful.

 

The next thing I knew I was alone in the hallway. I must have dozed off. I listened for sound but there was nothing, so I got up and went into the room.

Rick was alone, asleep on the floor, filthy and bleeding. The bruise on his face was dark and angry and his eye was swollen.

I sighed and picked up a blanket on a nearby sofa. I wrapped it around him and put him over my shoulder. The portal gun was next to his clothes – I grabbed everything and took us home.

 

He spent only the next day in bed. He didn’t mention anything about the fact that he had woken up clean, or how his wounds had been dressed. He just expected that kind of thing from me. He felt he didn’t have to say thank you.

But I did notice he wasn’t eating.

Two weeks and the only thing I saw him put into his mouth was the lip of his flask. I was getting upset but I didn’t want to bother with it. He would just insult me and tell me to piss off anyway.

But I couldn’t help it.

It was 3 AM. I couldn’t sleep so I was looking at porn. Scrolling through the categories, I randomly clicked on BDSM. Then the site asked me if I wanted the gay section or the straight one.

I surprised myself and clicked the first option.

The first video that popped up was of a man, probably thirty or so, tied up in complicated looking knots. He was helpless. Someone was putting a dildo in his ass, fucking him with it. His dick was leaking pre-cum all over the place.

His twisted-up face reminded me instantly of Rick. Before I could even think twice I sighed and said his name out loud.

“ _Rick…_ ”

Then I heard him throwing up in the bathroom next door. Even with my cock in my hand, close to release, my heart started aching. I choked back a sob.

“You’re killing yourself,” I cried. He couldn’t hear me, and I didn’t want him to. “Stop it, please…”

I fell asleep still crying and still hearing him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up at 7 and made bacon, eggs and French toast. Summer wandered in with an obvious hangover, squinting her eyes.

“God, what a night,” she groaned. I handed her a mug of coffee. She smelled the air and grinned. “Hey, what’s with the feast? Smells amazing. Tell me you made some for me.”

“Help yourself,” I answered in monotone.

“You okay there, little brother? What’s up with you?”

It was a legitimate question. All I knew for sure is that I woke up, pissed off but determined. After thinking about it for a minute I realized I wasn’t going to let Rick die on my watch. I was going to do anything… _anything_ I had to do. I loved him and he was the only thing in the world that made me feel less empty. There was no point in getting mad at him anymore, or frustrated. I had to accept him for all that he was, and I had to save him. It was up to me, because I had what he wanted.

“The hell is that stank?” I heard Rick say. He stumbled into a chair at the table. I made him a plate without answering.

“Morty? _You cooked something?_ Jesus, somebody call the CDC.”

“Grandpa, it’s good. You should have some.”

Rick paused. “Nah, sweetie I’m good. I’ll just have a gallon of bleach for breakfast instead. It’ll be just as nutritious.”

“ _Rick,_ ” I said. Both Summer and Rick looked at me, shocked at the amount of base in my voice. I dropped his plate in front of him and some coffee. “Eat this. _Now._ ”

Rick locked eyes with me. He was trying to read me, but he was getting nothing. The tension in the air was making Summer uncomfortable.

“Guess you two have some stuff to work out…” she mumbled. She grabbed a handful of bacon and went to class.

I wasted no time. “You will clean your plate and drink this coffee. In one hour you will meet me in the garage, sober and showered.”

Another minute with his beady little eyes staring back at me. Then he sat up straight and began cutting his food. When he took the first bite, I said, “Good boy.”

Then I left him.

 

I was very nervous for the next sixty minutes. Most of the time I paced around my room. I’d never done anything like this before. But I was running with it, I was committed. Fake it till you make it I guess. Deep down I was terrified but my confidence was building, and I wanted to trust wherever it was leading me.

I made him wait for about five minutes. Then I stormed downstairs and entered the garage, locking the door behind me.

Rick was standing, waiting, without any of the usual smart-ass remarks. But his face didn’t give anything away. He was waiting to see what this was.

"Do you want me?"

The spell broke. His deadpan stare and his sneer told me he put up his defenses again. He wouldn’t surrender any of his power willingly. But I wasn’t _asking_.

“Pfft, don’t flatter yourself, twink. Even my moral compass isn’t that fucked up.”

“ _Answer the question._ ” I yelled.

We were at a standstill. He wouldn’t say it out loud. But he was letting his eyes say it. Those same eyes I saw the whole universe in. He was begging me. And it was breaking my heart.

“I want you to jerk me off,” I said after a while.

Rick continued to stand there, staring at me, wanting an explanation but not knowing how to ask for one. I took a breath and walked slowly over to him, brushing his arm with my hand, circling him like a snake.

“I want you to pretend my dick is yours. I want you to jerk it like you do to yourself when no one is around. To make the same noises, and do the same things. Because I want to know what it’s like to be you, wanting me.”

He sighed and let his shoulders droop, like I had just beat him at some game. He reached over to turn the automatic garage door off so that no one could come in or out.

“Take your clothes off,” he told me. I started with my shirt, then my shoes. He took off his shirt too, looking down on the floor and not at me.

After he was finished taking everything else off, he put a blanket down on the floor and sat on it. He patted the floor in front of him, wanting me to sit between his legs. So I did, leaning my back against his chest.

I felt him ruffle my hair with another breath. The rise and fall of his chest, his heartbeat against my skin… his hands running up and down my arms. More memories that’ll be burned into my mind forever.

When his hand went to my cock, he grabbed and _squeezed._ I gasped out loud. With his other hand he stroked my balls and rolled them in his palm. He was doing what I asked. He was pretending my body was his.

His fingernails dragged violently down my thigh while he frantically pumped me. The waves overtook my brain fast… I knew I didn’t have the stamina he did but even I was surprised how quickly I was almost there.

I groaned and squirmed in his arms but he held me there. He was an immovable rock while I thrashed against him.

When my breathing got louder and he knew I was close, he pinched my nipple and whispered in my ear, so quietly.

“Morty.”

The orgasm that came didn’t give me the same pain-numbing feeling I usually got. It was intense, but not satisfying at all. It just left me… empty inside.

He got up and put his pants back on. I noticed he was only half-hard. He also looked tired, almost defeated. He didn’t say anything when he grabbed his shirt, unlocked the door and walked into the house.

I wanted to cry, or yell, or something. I felt so sick of this. But I wasn’t going to stop. I knew what had to be done. He wasn't going to tear me down and keep me from trying.

That night I grabbed my pillow and went into his room before he could lock the door. When he turned, I could tell he was about to tell me to fuck off, but he stopped when he saw the look on my face.

I threw my pillow on the cot and laid down with my back against the wall. Silently he turned off the light and laid down next to me, allowing me to put my arms around him.

That was all I could do. For now.


End file.
